marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Cloak of Levitation
The Cloak of Levitation was a magical relic that was able to move and fly on its own power, enabling its user to levitate and hover in the air. It was one of the many mystical relics that was in the possession of the Masters of the Mystic Arts. While all relics "choose" their masters, the cloak possesses a will of its own and moves by its own accord. It was kept on display in the New York Sanctum alongside other magical relics. Since the Cloak of Levitation was naturally worn on the back, combined with its sentience, it becomes difficult, if not impossible to blindside its wearer as the cloak will block attacks, leaving the opponent wide open while alerting the wearer. History Attack on the Sanctums Battle at the New York Sanctum encountering the Cloak of Levitation.]] Accidentally entering the Greenwich Sanctum, Stephen Strange briefly explored its room of relics where he first encountered the Cloak, which was encased in a glass display box. from Kaecilius' attacks.]] Strange's battle with Kaecilius soon brought him back to the room, where he was thrown into the cloak’s case. As the Zealot leader prepared to stab Strange, the Cloak intervened, blocking every attempt on the Doctor's life. When Kaecilius knocked Stephen over the railing of a staircase the Cloak flew to his rescue, stopping his fall by wrapping itself around his shoulders enabling Strange to levitate back up to the fight. The battle continued, during which Strange saw an axe on the wall and attempted to acquire it. The Cloak, however, redirected him to the Crimson Bands of Cyttorak, and Strange used and bound Kaecilius, winning the battle. .]] After Lucian stabbed Strange in the chest and the doctor tried to crawl away to safety, the Cloak saved Stephen again by wrapped itself around Lucian, fighting him so that Strange could use a Sling Ring to escape to Metro-General Hospital to heal his wound.Doctor Strange When Strange returned, the Cloak unwrapped itself from Lucian's corpse and rested itself on Strange's shoulders.Doctor Strange Battle of the Mirror Dimension Kaecilius and his disciples later reappeared in the New York Sanctum, attempting to destroy it once more. Before their spell could take hold, Strange brought everyone into the Mirror Dimension. Unfortunately, the empowered Zealots are more powerful in this realm and severely altered its reality until it appeared as if New York itself had been put through a kaleidoscope. The Cloak helped Strange land safely whenever he and Mordo were falling great heights throughout the battle. During the Ancient One's surgery by Nicodemus West and Christine Palmer, the cloak hovered still where it patiently waited for its new master to return. When Strange accepted his mentor's death, he put the Cloak back on where it proceeded to try to wipe his tears away with its collar until Strange asked it to stop. Battle at the Hong Kong Sanctum The Cloak was used by Doctor Strange in this battle and protected him when a piece of fence was flying his way and it maneuvered him out of the way as well as blocking a blindsided punch from Kaecilius. He later used the Cloak to fly into the portal to the Dark Dimension to bargain with Dormammu. When Strange trapped himself and Dormammu in a time loop with the Eye of Agamotto, the Cloak was also constantly destroyed with Strange until Dormammu relented. The Cloak then flew Strange through the portal and safely onto the ground. Meeting with Thor When Thor entered to the New York Sanctum, Doctor Strange welcomed him while using the Cloak to fly towards him.Thor: Ragnarok Attack on Greenwich Village When Ebony Maw and Cull Obsidian both arrived in New York to take the Eye of Agamotto, the Cloak helped Doctor Strange escape after he had been choked out of his consciousness. However, the Cloak flew Strange right under the Q-Ship, which then beamed Strange straight into it, with the cloak attempting to catch him. Rescue of Doctor Strange Meeting the Guardians of the Galaxy Personality The Ancient One described the cloak as fickle and, along with Karl Mordo, was surprised when it chose Doctor Strange as its master, suggesting it hasn't chosen a master in a long time or never at all. In addition, it is hinted it only chooses the most capable of wizards as the Ancient One said the Cloak choosing Strange was no minor feat and Mordo told Strange the relics choose their wielder when the wielder is ready. Despite its negative reputation, it appears to be very affectionate towards Doctor Strange, as seen when it is wiping Stephen's tears away after a sad moment and is also very protective of him, since it saved him from Kaecilius and also assisted him in combat. Trivia *In the comics, the Cloak of Levitation was a magical artifact given as a gift by the Ancient One to Doctor Strange after he first defeated Dormammu. He previously used a less powerful blue cloak. Behind the Scenes *According to Kevin Feige, the cloak: "allows him to fly, but not like how Superman or Thor can fly. It’s almost got a consciousness of its own, this cloak, which, again, gives us a superhero with a red cape." *Visual Effect Supervisor Stephane Ceretti stated they hired the visual effect company after their previous work on Rocket Raccoon, because they wanted to make the Cape a real character.Doctor Strange’s Cloak of Levitation’s VFX & Story Explained He also stated that inspiration for the Cloak was partially taken from the in .Explore Doctor Strange’s Incredible Visuals with VFX Supervisor Stephane Ceretti References External Links * * Category:Items Category:Relics Category:Doctor Strange (film) Items Category:Thor: Ragnarok Items Category:Avengers: Infinity War Items Category:Comics Items